Âme torturée (OS)
by Wakfina
Summary: "Chaque nuit, il s'allongeait dans son lit et essayait de dormir, puis il finissait par se lever péniblement, observait la fenêtre et le voile étoilé de la nuit d'un air vague, avant de s'asseoir et de tapoter du pied d'un geste qui traduisait sa nervosité. Une seule question, à chaque moment de la journée, effleurait son esprit détraqué : quelle était sa raison de vivre ?"


J'ai terminé Life Is Strange en deux jours, et même si au départ je n'appréciais pas Nathan Prescott, j'ai fini par m'attacher à lui. Au delà de ses airs de gosse de riche, c'est une personne fragile, perdue, qui a besoin d'aide et qui s'est retrouvée à devoir faire des choses qu'il regrette au final. Bien évidemment, il mérite une punition et sa culpabilité ne justifie en rien ses actes, néanmoins, cela montre qu'il est humain, et non une machine comme semble l'être Jefferson.

J'avais donc envie de faire un petit One Shot qui lui est dédié, car je pense que ce personnage est important et mérite qu'on se penche un peu plus sur lui. D'autant plus qu'il y a très peu de fanfics françaises sur lui !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet One Shot.

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Tout était noir autour de lui, il n'était même plus capable de dire si le crépuscule de la nuit en était la cause, ou si c'était dû aux ténèbres perpétuelles contre lesquelles il essayait vainement de se battre depuis des semaines qu'il avait arrêté de compter.

Assit sur son lit, les mains tremblantes et les yeux vitreux, Nathan Prescott réfléchissait encore une fois à la pitoyable vie qu'il menait. L'horloge affichait une heure seize du matin pourtant, mais ses démons intérieurs l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil et d'être délivré du poids lourd qu'il portait sur ses épaules. En fait, même dormir le terrifiait, parce qu'il angoissait toujours à l'idée de faire ces mêmes cauchemars morbides et terrorisant. Alors il passait la plupart de ses nuits à penser, à se ressasser toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises de sa propre main, le cœur déchiré par une culpabilité grandissante. Chaque nuit, il s'allongeait dans son lit et essayait de dormir, puis il finissait par se lever péniblement, observait la fenêtre et le voile étoilé de la nuit d'un air vague, avant de s'asseoir et de tapoter du pied d'un geste qui traduisait sa nervosité.

Une seule question, à chaque moment de la journée, effleurait son esprit détraqué : quelle était sa raison de vivre ?

Cette vie était pour lui un enfer, tâchée par des vices et des actes dont il était selon lui le seul coupable. Quand cet enfer avait-il commencé ? Il l'ignorait. A la naissance, peut-être. Dès qu'il fut attitré du nom de Prescott, la famille la plus riche et la plus puissante de la ville. Il aimait utiliser son nom pour justifier ses agissements et voir les autres s'écraser devant lui, et paradoxalement, il détestait être un Prescott. Parce qu'être l'héritier d'une famille influente signifiait être obligé de se soumettre à des règles strictes et à adopter un comportement qui, à l'image de cette famille, devait être digne et fier, afin d'éviter de la souiller. On l'utilisait comme un objet, une poupée qui finirait par être détruite si on finissait par s'en lasser, et on l'enviait pour sa richesse, qui attisait un grand nombre de regards hypocrites et superficiels.

Nathan n'était pas Nathan. Nathan était un Prescott.

Et ça changeait tout.

Personne n'avait essayé de voir au travers de ce nom de famille maudit, personne n'avait essayé de comprendre l'individu qui s'y cachait au-delà, à part sa sœur, qui était si loin. Les gens voulaient son argent et sa drogue, rien de plus. Il était enfermé dans la solitude, et ces fêtes au Vortex Club lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir de l'importance pour les autres élèves, mais ce n'était qu'illusion, car plusieurs fois il lui était arrivé de quitter la fête pour prendre l'air, et jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'était allé le voir avec inquiétude pour en savoir la raison. Ironiquement, les seules personnes qui pensaient à lui étaient cette hipster de Max et Chloe, cette sale punk. Plus triste encore, elles pensaient à lui car elles voulaient tout faire pour l'expédier de l'école et le foutre dans la merde.

Max était peut-être aussi la seule à lui avoir dit : « Stop, tu vas trop loin ». Elle l'avait dénoncé au proviseur, n'avait pas hésité à le menacer d'appeler la police s'il osait franchir les limites, et lui avait toujours parlé avec une grande franchise. Ca l'énervait, car personne ne devait se mettre sur son chemin, mais ça lui plaisait aussi, car dans sa vie, quelqu'un lui tenait enfin tête. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré au Diner, elle avait même proposé son aide, en lui intimant de lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie afin de mieux le comprendre. Même s'il avait violemment réagi en s'écriant que ça ne la regardait pas et qu'elle ne gagnerait rien à essayer de faire semblant d'avoir quelque chose à foutre de sa vie, cela l'avait tout de même touché, même inconsciemment. Rien que pour ça, il la respectait, en quelque sorte. Elle était la seule qui s'intéressait plus à ses actes qu'à ce que son nom de famille pouvait lui apporter financièrement, et ça, c'était louable.

Alors il avait mis une photo d'elle dans sa chambre. Un de ses stupides selfies qui plaisait tant à la jeune fille et qui était sujet à moquerie, surtout de la part de Victoria. Cette photo, elle était à part, sur un mur, comme s'il voulait la protéger de l'impureté qui se dégageait des autres photos morbides qu'il avait dans la pièce. Il aimait la contempler d'un air vague de temps en temps, comme si elle était capable, telle une lumière brillant dans l'obscurité, de transcender son être et de faire ressurgir en lui des émotions qu'il croyait à jamais éteintes. Il devait l'admettre : Max était à part, et si un jour il trouverait le courage de faire des excuses, ce serait à elle qu'il les ferait, même si elle ne les accepterait pas — ce qu'il comprendrait, car il a quand même essayé à nombreuses reprises de lui faire du mal.

— Putain, je suis tellement sentimental ce soir… C'est de ta faute, la Hipster, souffla-t-il en se passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement, tout en fixant le selfie de ses yeux bleus.

Il se leva, marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à son PC portable et navigua sur le net. Bien vite, il se retrouva face à la vidéo compromettante de Kate. Un tourbillon de culpabilité le submergea aussitôt et il se hâta de quitter la page et de se diriger vers le lavabo pour se rafraichir le visage. Il captura de ses yeux son propre reflet, et fut dépité de ce qu'il vit : des cernes, une peau pâle, des cheveux imparfaits, des épaules affaissées, et des yeux vides. Face à la vision que son reflet lui offrait, sa gorge se noua et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il y avait une personne dans ce monde qu'il détestait, qu'il désirait voir mourir, et qu'il aimerait être capable de tuer : lui-même. Nathan se dégoûtait lui-même. Son corps était souillé, son âme était torturée, et son esprit était détraqué. Avec amertume il détourna les yeux, attrapa les médicaments qu'il trimballait tout le temps avec lui et en avala plus qu'il n'en fallut. Peu importe les conséquences, ces médicaments et la drogue étaient les seules choses qui pouvaient lui permettre de s'évader. Piteusement, il s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa tomber à même le sol, lâchant au passage la boite de médicament qui roula un peu plus loin, hors de sa porté.

Sa propre délivrance, il la trouvait dans ce qui l'empoisonnait, quelle ironie.

Lors de cette fameuse nuit, celle où il avait drogué Kate, il n'avait ressentit aucun regret à la droguer. Peut-être parce que lui-même était drogué à ce moment-là, et que ça ne le gênait pas à cette période de faire ça. Il ne pensait qu'à aider celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui, mais qui ne l'était plus aujourd'hui. Au début de ce qui était le commencement de l'enfer, Nathan avait toujours suivi les ordres de Jefferson à la lettre, pour qu'il soit fier de lui, pour enfin se sentir utile à quelqu'un. Même si ses actes étaient horribles, il les avait fait sans rechigner, car il avait besoin de Jefferson, il remplaçait son père sadique et impitoyable, un père qui le battait, qui le menaçait, qui le reniait. Jefferson, lui, avait toujours eu le don de prononcer les mots qu'ils avaient toujours voulu entendre. Mais depuis que Kate s'était donné la mort, Nathan se haïssait. A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle victime apparaissait, il continuait de faire ce qu'il devait faire : la droguer et la ramener à Jefferson, mais désormais, c'était avec un dégoût immense et une culpabilité inimaginable. Le suicide de Kate lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses actes, et sa « mission » le brisait un peu plus chaque jour, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était un incapable, fragile, un lâche, à tel point que pour se faire entendre, il sortait son arme, parce qu'il savait que les mots ne pouvaient en rien le défendre : il était irrécupérable, et était interdit de toute rédemption. Jamais il ne pourrait réparer ses erreurs, jamais, à moins de mourir, mais même la mort n'était pas prête à l'accueillir tout de suite, non. Elle se languissait de sa souffrance.

Le souffle coupé, il sortit son portable de sa poche, alla dans le répertoire et fit défiler la liste des contacts, avant de cliquer sur Max.

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le clavier, et écrivirent lentement ce qu'il s'interdisait de dire à voix haute, mais qu'il pensait avec tant de sincérité :

 _Je suis désolé_

Il observa ces trois mots avec hésitation, puis, finalement, il soupira, effaça sa phrase et éteignit son téléphone.

Si seulement la vie était si simple : agir, regretter les conséquences, retourner en arrière et écrire l'histoire à nouveau.

Si seulement il avait le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps.

Si seulement il n'était pas Nathan Prescott…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

A bientôt ~


End file.
